


Rain Drops

by screamingbasement



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, BDSM, Demons, Descriptions of gore, Drinking, Drug Use, F/M, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Multi, NSFW, Other, Pining, Self-Harm, Violence, questionable content - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:07:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23225308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/screamingbasement/pseuds/screamingbasement
Summary: A drug lord demon with a lost love, a girl who who made some bad choices for a highit sounds like a really bad tv rom com with a twist.But what happens when you agree in so many words to have a demon for a sugar daddy who's a few millennia old?
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	1. Like a bat out of Hell

Ameril slowed his car as he pulled up to the drop off point. He was punctual as usual, hidden behind tinted windows as he surveyed the area. Santiago and his fellow idiots didn't seem to be here yet. 

“I guess I can wait for a few…”  
Ameril looked at his watch before digging his pipe from his pocket, lighting a match to get the sweet tobacco to burn. The window was cracked ever so slightly to let out the string of smoke that left his lips, a dragon waiting in its lair.  
Minutes slipped away and he felt himself getting impatient. He had plenty of other buyers and little time to waste on a simple thug. Ameril snubbed the rest of the ashes in his pipe, tucking it away before stepping out into the alleyway. Polished boots, pressed slacks and a deep blood red dress shirt looked out of place in the slums. He stuck out like a sore thumb, but nobody dared to attack him. 

Black and white eyes swiveled behind sunglasses, prescription (not like anyone needed to know), looking again for his buyer. They stopped as he noticed a pink beat up converse, still attached to a leg, poking out from behind one of the dumpsters. Interesting.  
As he stalked closer, Ameril noted it wasn't just a foot and a leg. Those were attached to a young woman, who was beaten and bloody, her only weapon a busted plank of wood.  
Hair was matted to her forehead, eye swollen shut, softly tanned skin mottled with bruises, old and new alike.

Ameril sighed. Santiago had a cruel sense of humor. The poor girl was probably an offering of sorts or a warning. Something he didn't truly care about. As he pressed his fingers to her neck, her one good eye flew open, along with a string of curses in rapid Spanish.  
The one phrase he did catch was “¿Eres un demonio?”  
Technically… but she didn't need to know. 

“¿habla Inglés?” 

“Si.” the girl paused, collecting her thoughts. “¿Quién eres tú? No, ese no bueno… Quién… no, no… Who, yes, who are you?”

“A person. Do you know Santiago?” 

Her good eye squinted at him, sizing him up and whether or not her weapon could stop him and if she could move far enough away to not be caught. Rain’s body ached in a thousand places. The adrenaline rush was dying down, the itch starting once more. It was stronger than all her injuries, and she couldn't ignore the shaking in her hands. 

“You… you know Santiago right…? That means you… you've gotta know devils dust, right? Please! Please tell me you've got some? I-I need a fix bad. If- if you lookin’ for Tiago, I can getcha to him, just please!” 

Goddess. She was a junkie, and one willing to do almost anything to get her fix. His lip curled. 

“Please! I’ll-I’ll do anything. I'll get you off! I'll do whatever you want, anything at all, please.” 

“Anything?” He purred, pushing his hands into his pockets. What she wanted was in there, but was she really willing to give up everything for it? Santiago would pay heftily for this little stunt. The last thing he had wanted to do today was pick up a busted up little junkie. For some odd reason, it felt as if her bloodshot hazel eye stared into the blackness that was his soul and called something. 

“¡Dios mío! Si!” 

Ameril tapped his chin thoughtfully. If he gave her what she wanted, at a high enough dose, it wouldn’t kill her… Just… Incapacitate he for a little while. Enough time to allow him to gather what he needed. Which was, WAY too much. Especially for a pet human.  
“Fine little… girl. I’ll give you what you want. However- you will agree to any and ALL terms I will set before you once you come to. Is that a deal?” 

The call of the drug she sought was more potent than the devil’s voice. She needed it now, to feel the siren song of bliss flowing through her veins. Rain nodded, busted lip caught between her teeth, eyes glued to his hands.  
Ameril gave a long-suffering sigh, pulling the vial and a needle from his pocket. 

“Sit still and let me at least do it. You’re too fucked up to do it properly and I would rather not waste a good cut because you’re hands were shaking too hard.” 

Rain nodded, too enticed by the softly glowing vile. Ameril drew the entire contents into the syringe and tilted her head to the side.  
“Breathe. This won’t be pretty.” 

The needle stung- it felt like acid at first, a screaming bat out of hell twisting its way through her body. 

“MADRE DE DIOS!!! PINCHE CHINGADA!!!  
Rain squirmed, screams muffled as Ameril slapped his hand over her mouth.His eye started to twitch as she screamed and twisted in his grasp, fighting to break free. She had been too long without a fix- and it was only going to get worse before it got better. Muscles jerked and spasmed, jumping as if Ameril had dropped a live-wire on her skin. 

He looked at his watch, waiting for the spasms to end and he would be able to pick up the twitching girl child. She was young, much too young to be caught up in the life she was already living. If she was over eighteen, he would eat his tie. Ameril dug his leather gloves from his pocket, slipping them on with the ease of year of doing this exact act. 

Gloved fingers picked up the girl and carried her to his car, almost carelessly tossing her in the backseat. Devil’s dust has done its job and she would be out for a good solid while. More than enough time for him to figure out what the fuck he was going to do with a teenager.  
Ameril shrugged and slid behind the wheel, lighting up his pipe again and taking off. If anything, he could always use a good lunch. 

His sleek black car commanded attention as he zipped through the streets, unafraid and careless of the rules of the road. The sun was setting, perfect. Some things were better to be completed under the guise of night.  
Such as transporting the body of a young girl into his condo. Thank the gods for well paid guards and gated communities. 

Ameril jostled her from the back seat, tossing her over his shoulder, eyes rolling.  
Humans and their drugs. Fucking morons the lot of them.  
Devil’s dust as they called it, was nothing in comparison to what demons actually consumed. He dropped the girl on his couch, mindless of how she ragdolled. He had stuff to do, he would come and take care of his new responsibility when he was done and she was closer to waking up. 

Product was thrown into an open drawer, slammed shut with a well aimed kick, boots discarded on the floor, sunglasses carefully tucked away. He dropped into his desk chair, leaning back, pipe in hand, phone in the other.  
He swiped away the notifications, scowl growing deeper when he didn’t see one from the one person he NEEDED to see a notification from. 

It had been a year already- and there was nothing. All his calls went to voicemail, texts went unanswered, threats ignored, his friends even unsure of where he had gone. Ameril knew the motherfucker still had his phone active and was actively ignoring him- much to his ire. 

He snarled and almost threw his phone, instead carefully dropping on top of a pile of papers he was also ignoring. Lucifer could suck his left nut. Humans this, kill this demon, report here, gods he was so sick of it all. He had one hell of a headache and it was just going to get worse. 

He didn't even bother with grabbing a glass, instead pressed the decanter straight to his lips, sucking down the sweet burn of whiskey as if it were water. It wasn't enough.  
He was drowning. Drowning in his hatred. Damn him. 

Ameril emerged from his study hours later, drunk as a skunk, and still angry to boot. The girl was still on his couch, like a bad dream. What in heaven's name was he going to do with a teenage drug addict? Take care of them?

His nose wrinkled at the pungent scent of body odor, blood, and whatever else clung to her mortal flesh. The least he could do is bathe the poor wench.  
Ameril sighed and lifted her from the couch, adjusting her over his shoulder. Maybe when she came out of her drugged stupor he would ask her name… Or he could just go through her pockets. He was tempted to drop her on his bed, rolling his eyes at his train of thought. Kindness, pah. 

Ameril peeled off her filthy shirt, noting to burn it later- along with her pants, which were equally soiled. She stank of garbage, like she had been rolling in a puddle inside a homeless persons hovel. It was offensive to his sensitive nose, which was surprising with his line of work.  
He sighed, shuffling through her pockets, bemused that he actually found her wallet in her pathetic excuse of clothing. 

Even more so when he tugged out her I.D.  
Rain Gutierrez, age: 19, height and weight irrelevant. Well damn, she was legal.  
He looked at her with new eyes, no longer keeping things clinical. Scars marred her wrists, a deep barbed wire looking one around each wrist. Shitty poke and stick tattoos on her thighs, followed by deeper scars, some done in intricate designs.  
Interesting.  
So the little human liked pain.  
Ameril made a mental note of that, before stripping away the last vestiges of her clothing, leaving her on the bed to start the shower. 

He tsked to himself. If he left her in there alone, she wouldn't be able to clean herself, and would probably drown herself much like a turkey would.  
That left him showering with her. Temptation… 

The water was adequately warm enough, spare towels on the floor and counter, his clothing all but gone, besides a jock strap to keep him from indulging his inner demons. He could spare one for this endeavor.  
He picked the girl, no, he picked Rain up, cradling her in his arms as he stepped into the shower. At the first spray, dirt started to slough off her skin, staining the water brown. Soapy washcloth was actually gentle as it scrubbed away dried blood, black and white eyes cataloging each bruise and injury. 

Santiago was going to die for this. Once he got his hands on that slimy little weasel that is.  
Clawed fingers scrubbed shampoo through silken locks, chuckling at the surprise of color hidden under it all, marveling at the soft fuzz at the nape of her neck.  
She was a little box of mysteries he couldn’t wait to crack open, which was saying something.  
No one had interested him in a long while. Especially not a human.  
Water turned off, and Rain bundled in towels as he deposited her on his bed once more.  
He dried her hair, running a brush through the woefully short hair, wishing it was longer, thicker… greener. 

Ameril tsked, growling under his breath. He didn’t ask for this.  
One of his t-shirts engulfed her smaller frame, an old pair of boxers finishing the ensemble, tucking her into bed.  
He probably could’ve found something that fit better, but that part of his closet was banned. He would not touch any of that clothing unless it was for the person who left it behind. 

He needed to clean himself. Her scent clung to his skin and it had been… so long.  
So achingly long.  
His body clenched with a need he had fought to suppress. A need he had drowned out with a slew of bodies, countless demons, flesh, scalding hot as it rained blood. He thought he could keep himself contained- concealed- locked within a prison of ice and stone. 

Water drove into his back, icy needles that dripped down his spine as he hastily tore away the last vestige of his control.  
Hands fisted himself, squeezing tight as a vice, unbidden images fueling a dormant imagination.  
Plump lips, still bruised from their beating… Hazel eyes, accented by the sickly color of a healing bruise… Shapely hips, bouncing down his thighs…

Brown skin morphed into porcelain green, kissed with freckles the color of fresh grass.  
Back marred with rivers of scars, caused by his own hand.  
He was undone by the flash of a smile, wickedly sharp teeth hidden behind kiss ravished lips, a single pale eye sparkling with mirth and a husky laugh. 

Ameril half roared in the shower as he came, legs weak, dripping down the drain.  
He pounded his fist against the wall, cursing hot tears that sprung to his eyes, unwanted and unnecessary. Longing made him want to scream to the skys, howl like a beast caged and tormented. His heart throbbed in his chest, bringing him to his knees.  
He couldn’t do this.  
He couldn’t do this.  
He couldn’t do this anymore. 

Ameril whispered the name that made his blood boil with desire, the name that rendered his emotions in twain, the name that lingered on his lips- his lost lover. 

“Sabin…” 

He sat under the frigid spray until his muscles started to cramp, causing him to shiver. A single hand reached up and turned the water as hot as it could go, pressing his face against the cool tile wall as steam swirled around him.  
Ameril didn’t want to move. His skin could blister off his bones, and he still wouldn’t have moved.  
Maybe if he sat there long enough the water would boil away the images in his brain. Those same images had him still achingly hard, even with the flip flop in temperatures and it wouldn’t go away. 

It wasn’t like he could slake his lust on the girl in the next room. There was something- a small voice in the back of his head telling him how wrong that was and how dare he even think of it!

“You aren’t here!” He hissed to the empty shower walls. “You have no right to chastise me in my own head!” 

“I know I’m not there, but you know the reason for that. This is the closest thing to a conscience you’ll ever have.”

“Go away you selfish bastard.”

“I already did. This is all you Ameril. At least get the poor girl a drink, order some food for that empty fridge of yours, and above all… DO NOT EVEN THINK IF TOUCHING HER!”

“Get the fuck out of my mind, Sabin!” Ameril slammed his fist against the wall, self pity washed away by a hot wave of anger. He snarled, shutting off the water and storming out of the bathroom, wet footsteps following his wake.  
He knew it wasn’t Sabin, but it was the closest thing to him he had heard in a year. And of course… he was right. Even though it pained him to admit it. 

He didn’t even bother to dry off as he grabbed his robe from the base of the bed, pulling it on as he stormed from the room. Ameril cussed at the cloth sticking to his wet skin, hastily tying it in place.  
He didn’t even know why he was covering himself up in his own house .there was no point. The girl was still wasted in her drug induced stupor, he wasn’t expecting anyone else to visit his home, nor was he going anywhere. 

“It’s polite. You don’t know when she is going to wake up.” 

Ameril sighed, scoffing at the little voice in his head.  
Now, where was his phone? His fridge was frightfully bare, only really having some leftover chinese food that his nose told him was way too old to keep in there.  
Other than that- there were a few condiments, some open alcohol bottles he didn’t really remember having, and hidden waaay in the back was a single bottle of gatorade. He snagged it, padding back to his room to place it on the bedside table.  
Rain was still out of it, to the point he was almost wondering if he had given her too much.  
A single finger on a pulse point proved that she was still alive and strong, just deep in the embrace of the drug. 

Ameril shrugged, and grabbed a few items before retreating back to his study. He could always go to bed later.  
A little chime confirmed his order, blinking that his delivery would be there in the morning. Good. Food was taken care of for the little human.  
He tossed his phone on his desk, leaning back in the plush leather chair. During the chores he had set himself, his body stayed erect, reminding him of the fires he had yet to bank. 

One of the objects he had grabbed from his room drifted its way to his face. A deep shaky inhale- his scent was still there, making Ameril’s eyes flutter shut as he groaned.  
Gods, what he wouldn’t do to have his lover under him again, moaning, sobbing, bleeding.  
He needed it.  
He needed it NOW.  
Frustration made him jerk the robe to the side, lust made him shove his face deeper into the cloth, inhaling like it was his last breath, rage kept him from moving his hand further than his hip, teasing him unmercifully. 

“You are disgusting. Nothing more than another body to serve Lucifer’s army. Pick yourself up, wipe that blood of your nose.” 

Voices from his past. 

“This is for your own good. You are perfect at what you do- but you can do better.” 

The sound of hammer against metal, zinging pain through his wrists, chest tight with the need to breathe as gravity forced him down. 

“This is goodbye. I loved you once, but my heart can't take your abuse any longer.”  
Sabin.  
The last thing he had said to him.  
Ameril never had a chance to apologize. Instead he had lashed out with his words, left alone with nothing but memories and dirty clothing pressed to his face.  
He sighed, dropping the dirty shirt from his face, resting his hand on his stomach. 

Ameril already hated himself, why give another reason amongst the many? He dimmed the lights, grabbing another bottle of whiskey from his private stock, sucking it down without another thought. Troubled sleep dragged him down, several bottles later, the final one slipping from his fingers as he drooped in his chair. Clanking glass didn’t stir the sleeping demon, who was left dreaming of a past that always came back to torment him when he closed his eyes.


	2. Monsters under the bed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She's awake!   
> Feisty, ferocious, the deal is officially struck- but there is something deeper and darker to Rain than whats on the surface.  
> Big bad Demon is actually a softy? or will the tides turn and Rain will realize she's sunk herself deep with a monster?

Ameril awoke in a cold sweat, hair clinging to his forehead; chest heaving with gasping breaths, scar burning in phantom pain. He hated that dream.   
Rubbing his face couldn’t hide the deep dark circles that hugged the underside of each eye, a testament to the lack of sleep he was getting since Sabin had left.   
Sabin had helped keep his nightmares at bay, or at least made them bearable when he woke from one of them. There was this insistant buzzing, that he couldn’t pinpoint and was driving him insane, throbbing head pulsing with each one of the buzzes. 

“Blasted buzzing! Just shut up and leave me be!” He swept his hand across his desk, knocking papers to the floor, and with it, his phone. The main source of his ire.   
But wait, what if it was him?! Finally calling him back?

Ameril went scrambling to find his phone, desperately trying to answer it before the call ended. His fingers shakily jabbed at the screen, answering the call from an unknown number.   
“Sabin?” Ameril didn’t recognize the breathy voice that came from his mouth, clapping his hand over his lips, embarrassed at how pathetic he sounded. 

“Uh, n-no sir. This is the delivery service you ordered for grocery drop off? We are waiting at the front gate if you could buzz us in please?”

Ameril grit his teeth, “Very well. Be quick about it.” he hit the button to open the front gate and hung up the call, cussing louding.   
Of course it wasn’t Sabin… it would never be him. He was a fool to think he would come crawling back to him after everything he said and did. He really was pathetic to think so. 

A light tapping on the door alerted him that the food courier had made it to his home; a loud sigh escaped him as he dragged himself to his feet, shuffling from his den.   
Fingers stumbled to tie his robe shut with a sloppy knot, shoving rumpled hair away from his face. Ah shit, he had forgotten his glasses… 

"I guess it's time to terrify some poor, unsuspecting mortal…" 

The locks snicked open, door moving on silent hinges as Ameril greeted the delivery person with a raised eyebrow, the only change in his rather straight face. 

"I- uh.. have an order for Mr.Ameril Kontis?" Their eyes flickered from his, desperately jumping to the scar on his throat and chest, wondering to find a safe place to look at. 

"I am he. Bring them in before my greens wilt." 

"U-um, I'm gonna need your signature first, sir?" They held out a clipboard and pen, attempting to steady their slightly shaking hand. Ameril smirked and leaned down, to sign with a flourish. 

"Done, now, the kitchen is to the right, please be quiet if possible. I do have a rather nasty headache and don't wish to lower your tip due to unnecessary noise. Understood?" 

They nodded and he stepped away from the doorway, making his way to grab a glass of water before making his way to the couch to watch them under the guise of hydrating. He sipped away at his glass, watching as his fridge and freezer was loaded with food, and deemed it satisfactory. Walking back to his study he grabbed his wallet, musing over the tip he should give the poor startled courier.

Well, they did do their job promptly and without dawdling too long. Noise was minimal, which is what he requested… that should be enough. He nodded and took the wad of cash he had counted out, padding silently back to his living room, where no doubt, they waited. 

"For your services. I commend you on your diligence and speed." Ameril placed the hunk of cash in their hand with a grin. "I surely will be using your services again." 

Ah, he had flustered the little human. They blushed a pretty shade of pink, floundering over their words and thanking him profusely.   
Mmm, how he loved hearing their praise. It would be much better in a bedroom setting however.   
Ameril ushered them out the door with fake smiles and maybe a salacious comment or two before leaning against the door and sighing when they were gone. His sanctuary was quiet again. 

Tiredness dragged at his body, footsteps heavy, eyes aching as he kept them open. A few hours of drink induced sleep was not enough for him to work on and he longed for his bed.   
The girl, Rain.  
The thought stopped him faster than ice water down his back ever could.   
His bed was occupied by a stranger and it wasn't due to a wild night of drinking and torture; some mystery demon he invited to his chambers, no… it had to be a human. 

Creeping into his own room, he noted that she was still alive, the Gatorade he had left behind partially drunk. She was sprawled, blankets mussed, pillows on the floor, one leg dangling over the edge. At least his bed was rather large and he should be able to sleep without disturbing the girl. Could he have slept in another room? Yes, but this was HIS bed after all.   
Ameril pushed pillows between them, building a little wall so he could pretend the bed was just his, melting against the mattress at his back.   
He had made a brief detour to grab Sabin's shirt from his study, pressing his face against it, breathing deep before laying on his side to sleep. He missed him, more than he would ever admit. 

A pillow to the face, shrieking, and cussing woke him from a surprisingly lovely dream; teeth snapping, Ameril snarled as he shot up, hands curled into gnarled claws at the offender. 

"YOU- YOU DISGUSTING PERVERTIDO! ¡ERES ASQUEROSO!" Rain swung her pillow at the dark haired man she woke up sharing a bed with. She had no clue who he was, just that she woke up in a set of clothing that wasn't hers, and she had no clue why.

"CALM YOURSELF!" He roared, teeth unlike anything she'd seen in a human mouth, exposed in an animalistic snarl.   
He snatched the pillow from her hands and flung it to the floor. 

"I'm going to count to three, and if you don't stop screaming," he ducked her fist,"or trying to hit me, I swear to the gods I'll rip your fucking throat out!" 

SMACK!!   
Rain's hand made contact against his face.   
If looks could kill, she would already be dead. 

Ameril grabbed her wrist, fingers easily encircling them, the strength he wielded, terrifying now that he loomed over her.   
"I. Told you. To. Stop." Every word was squeezed through clenched teeth, tendons standing in stark relief on his throat. 

"You touched me, y-you monstruo!" 

"To clean the filth off your fucking body. Did you not realize you were clean? That the clothing was something modest? Do you feel the ache as if I had violated you fragile little human body? No? Then shut the fuck up and be grateful, girl. I could have left you for dead." Ameril flung her arm back at her, like it was something disgusting and it offended him to the very core. 

Rain was stunned into silence, cradling her arm to her chest, still defiant.   
"Why pick me up then? Wouldn't I have been better off dead?" 

Ameril stood in one swift motion, robe billowing around him, hair draping over his chest like some long gone barbarian king.   
"I don't have to answer that. The next time you raise your hand at me, I will break your arm. And every single finger. Understood?" 

"I- but-" 

"No. You said you would do anything for your high. Well this is your payment. Congratulations, you made a deal with the wrong demon, child." 

"I-I-" 

Ameril curled his lip, rubbing his temples, "Would you please shut the fuck up. I am not drunk enough, nor have I had enough sleep to have some simpering little human screaming at me. You're awake, good, get out of my room."   
Rain stared at him, chin stuck out, feet planted. "No." 

"Yes. I said get out of my room. I want to fucking sleep without being beaten and yelled at that I molested you. There's food in the fridge, go make yourself useful." He sat back on the bed, slumping, the bags under his eyes like bruises. 

"Then let me go home." 

"Do you not listen, human? You made a deal. You have no home out there, just a juvie record, a craving you'll never be able to fulfill and an early death. Consider this your best option right now, and for the love of the gods just let me sleep!" He dropped back against the pillows, grabbing Sabin's shirt from where it fell on the floor, tucking it besides his pillow. Rain shuffled her feet, plucking at the shirt she was wearing, the adrenaline rush wearing off now that he didn't seem like a threat. "What is it little human…? What do you need now..?"

Rain bit her lip, "are you sure no one touched me?"

Ameril sighed and motioned for her to come closer to the bed, patting the mattress. "Come here, " he looked at her from the corner of his eye, "come on, I won't bite if you don't."   
She sat on the bed, tucking her knees up to her chest.   
"I just found you beaten and bruised. When I cleaned everything off, there were no signs of… inappropriate actions, other than harming an innocent. Does that help?" 

Rain nodded and sniffled, tears rolling down her face. Ameril groaned and shifted, moving the blankets for her. "Just lay down again and go back to sleep. I promise on the darkness that devours all, you will go unmolested while you rest. We will talk about this arrangement later."

Rain threw herself into his arms, burying her face against his chest, quietly sobbing into his flesh. Ameril lay there, arms up, bewildered that she would even touch him after she tried to beat his face in when she first awoke. Slowly, he lowered his arms, patting her back stiffly as she cried.   
She was still just a child wasn't she… one who was scared and hurt and left to a life that was crueler than he was. Ameril groaned as his heart felt like it twisted painfully in his chest. 

"You should take care of her. You always had a soft spot for children." Oh the niggling voice of his conscience… once again reminding him of what he could be. 

"Just… shut up and let me sleep." He quietly hissed, tucking the girl closer to him and pulling the blankets around them. "I'll deal with this later…"   
Sleep tugged on him hard, the warmth of another body next to his, the scent of Sabin clouding his head, made his eyes heavy. He blinked once, twice, before sleep dragged him under, faster than it had since Sabin had left him. 

Ameril shifted restlessly in his sleep, dreams filled with faces he had never seen before. There was a woman screaming, the sound of glass shattering, blood, bright and fresh on hands that weren't his own. A shadowy figure swung a board at their head which woke Ameril with a gasp from the torment of his dreams, sitting straight up in bed, drenched with sweat. His heart was racing in his chest, the sound echoing in his ears as he tried to calm his breathing. This wasn’t his panic...  
"Who the…" it took him a moment to realize that the girl, Rain, was still tucked against his side sleeping, her face twisted and silent tears leaked from under her lids. It was her memories he was unconsciously seeing in his dreams. He sighed, rubbing heavily at his face. The light on his phone lit up showing that it was only midmorning, the dim light leaving him blinking hard in the pitch darkness his room was. It had only been a few hours since he had allowed himself to sleep next to Rain and actually sleep. With a groan, Ameril sunk back into the embrace of the mattress, rolling over and tucking her close to himself, gently stroking his fingers through her hair. He'd get answers later, but from what he could tell, Rain had a background that was rather dark and dirty for a human. 

A finger to his nose roused him once more, Ameril hadn’t even realized he had fallen asleep spooning Rain. Now she was sitting cross legged on the bed, one finger currently shoved in his face. The smirk clearly told him she had been at it for a little bit, that little imp.  
“I’m awake, I’m awake, stop poking me you pest.” he swatted at her hand with a well placed grunt, mounding up pillows behind his back so he could sit up.

Rain stared, lip caught between her teeth. She didn’t notice before, but this… demon dude was a treat to the eyes. In the afternoon light, what seemed like black hair had surprising highlights and lowlights of a deep bloody red. His arms rippled with muscles as he pushed himself into a sitting position and she felt warmth coil in her belly. When was the last time she was actually attracted to someone? Nah, maybe it's just the leftovers of Devil’s dust- wait… that didn’t sound right. She felt great even though Santiago’s thugs had beaten her for, she couldn’t even remember anymore… add that to the withdrawls- she should be feeling like shit kicked to the curb, instead she felt better than she had in years.   
“Sooo… Sorry for almost ripping your head off with a pillow earlier. Kinda thought-”

“I know what you thought, and you were wrong. Rape isn’t exactly modus operandi. Now, torture, ripping your skin off while you scream, killing without mercy- that is more of my style, Rain.” 

She shuddered at what he described, pausing as he used her name.   
“How do you know my name?”

Ameril groaned, rubbing at his face, the robe he had put on for the delivery person slipping down his arms to pool at his elbows. “You’re a fucking dense human, aren’t you. I looked at your id while you were a passed out little puddle, drooling on my bed. Before you ask, I am acutely aware how much of a mistake it was to place you in my bed. I was rather irritable with your state of-” he waffled his hand, “ineptitude, along with Santiago’s inevitable betrayal. Of course he would make more work for me… he wouldn’t know what a job was even if it bit him in the ass…” 

“ ‘Tigo aside- you never told me your name. It’s not like i have the choice to unscrupulously look through your personal items and find it out from there, like you did with me. Sure, I coulda probably looked, but you did happen to threaten to break my fingers one by one and I’m a bit attached to them.” Rain rocked slightly, holding her feet together, “Can’t ink with busted up fingers. By the way... Why don’t I feel like shit? You gave me like triple the dose of Devil’s dust, right? I’m surprised I’m not in a fuckin coma, hooked up to tubes an shit… last time that happened it was terrifying.” 

He blinked slowly, trying to take in the fast chatter, brain sluggishly trying to keep up with the verbal floodgates that seemed to have opened now that she was rested and awake.   
“My name is Ameril. Don’t piss me off again and I won’t need to break your fingers.” 

“Oooh- big scary. Do you make friends like that?”

“I don’t need friends.” Blankets fell to the side as he got out of bed- indigent at her line of questioning, shrugging the robe up his shoulders, taking Sabin’s shirt from where he had tucked it under the pillow. He was about to put it away, hiding his embarrassing secret from the all too keen eyes of the prying human. 

She hopped off the bed, following behind him, leaning to see what he was hiding. “Suuuure, Mr.Big and Tough doesn’t need friends. Im’a guess that thats why you totally weren’t snuggling this old t-shirt like it was your favorite plushie!” Rain took a risk and snagged the shirt from his hands dancing away from sharp fingers, investigating the piece of clothing. “It’s so ordinary- dunno why you’re hiding it. It’s just a shirt.” 

Ameril’s could feel his eyes practically glowing, lips curled back in a feral snarl as his voice dropped into the depths of his chest. She had touched Sabin’s clothing. This putrid human had touched Sabin’s clothing.  
“Give that back, now.” he growled at her, taking one slow menacing step towards her at a time, vibrating with restraint to not rip it out of her hands and rip her throat out. Nobody but himself and the owner of that shirt was allowed to touch it.   
Rain looked up, mouth forming a small “o”, eyes going wide at the rapid change.   
“S-sorry… I thought it was just a shirt. I didn’t know-” 

Ameril snatched the shirt from her hands, snapping his teeth, fingers aching to wrap themselves around her dainty throat and shake her for defiling his precious memories.   
“Get out!” 

She couldn’t sprint out of the door fast enough, nimbly avoiding whatever he had thrown her way. He brought the shirt back up to his nose, breathing in deeply, breath coming out an annoyed growl. It thankfully still smelt like him- though her scent very lightly overlaid it all. His hands shook in anger, door shaking as he slammed it shut. “Fucking humans… they’re not allowed to touch you… I won’t let them lay a single hand on you again…”   
Ameril tenderly folded the shirt, tucking it back into its drawer, tracing his hand lovingly over it. If only...i f only he was here. Instead of nurturing the intruder he had brought into his home- they’d be feasting. The idea was too tempting- much too tempting, reminding Ameril that he needed to eat. If Rain did something like that again, he wouldn’t hold back and she would be subject to the full wrath of the Dragon- Torturer of Hell, Commander to Lucifer’s army; he would make her see that he was not a being to be trifled with.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for waiting for an update! I had part of chpt 2 written for a bit here, but wasn't able to get to a part where i felt it was good enough to post. But here it is!   
> Not sure when I'll be posting chapter 3, but there is plenty more to come!

**Author's Note:**

> this was one of the very first stories i started about these characters and my headworld.. and the first time posting, Please be kind?


End file.
